Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is a communication protocol that is a widely used public standard for distributed, collaborative, hypermedia information systems. In particular, HTTP is the protocol for browser-based applications and can be advantageous in that additional libraries are not needed to be installed on client computing systems in order to execute various applications. For cloud services (i.e., applications which are accessed through the public internet, etc.), HTTP is often the only protocol which is supported by hosting service providers. However, some applications such as integrated development environments (IDEs) are not always fully compatible with HTTP.